Make You Feel My Love
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: The fact that they're right for each other doesn't necessarily mean they're right for each other right now. AU. NaruSasu


**A/n: **Feels like ages since I released anything new. It's disappointing, I'm sad to say life has caught up with me and there's no way to escape it this time. It is momentarily on pause but I doubt it'll be like that for too long. I'm slowly getting back into fanfiction and very, very slowly getting back into SasuNaru (turns out I have a soft spot for NaruSasu now, too) and the series itself. Watched the cool fights from the Shippuuden, that is, Pein vs Naruto, Sasuke vs Itachi, Sasuke vs Danzou though I haven't been able to bring myself to watch Jiraiya die yet. It'll be way too painful! Anyway, it brought back memories of how in love I absolutely was with Naruto and Sasuke, they were my first yaoi couple and so it's hard to let them go.

This is an A/U one-shot, very different, kind of short, loads of fluff and a bit of angst at the end. Hope it's worth your time!

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own...**

**Warning(s): **very mild sexual content, ubber fluff!

* * *

><p><strong>.o.<strong>

**Make You Feel My Love**

**.o.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped inside his studio apartment and shut the door closed behind him. As if on auto-pilot, he toed off his shoes and rested his guitar case right next to the door. He'd been at the recording studio more than what he'd been at home lately, working on what he was hoping would be his most successful J-Rock album since he had decided to pursue music as a career, almost two years ago. It had been tough, having to close the album under a stressful deadline that had had him sleeping over at the studio more often than not, the hours and the days blending into each other in a perfect, chaotic mess. He'd known this was a high-demand job and the only thing that had kept his head straight throughout the whole ordeal was that this was, after all, his passion. Now that the album had finally wrapped and that everything had turned out well beyond what had been initially expected by the crew, he was home and he was damn happy to be home. It barely felt like it even when the place looked exactly like he had left it, a little more immaculate if anything, but nothing was an inch out of place. It felt foreign though, and Naruto hated the feeling. Most, if not all, of the memories he held dearly close to his heart were created within the thin walls of this place. Forgetting felt like an insult to them and he couldn't bear the heaviness in his chest at thought of those memories losing their worth enough to him that he could remember them no longer.<p>

He'd starved in this home, when he chose to pay the rent instead of buying groceries with the meager pay he got from playing live at local bars around Tokyo, because writing and composing were all kinds of complicated when you tried to write under a bridge in the cold and deadness of the night. He'd rather have his room to think in than having a full stomach. Besides, when he got into putting together a whole song, he got so absorbed his stomach wouldn't register it was time to eat until he got to a bar to start work for the day again. He got along with most of the owners of the bars he played at enough that they paid for his lunch or dinner sometimes, when he was running low on money (and took it out of his payment, of course).

His studio apartment was a humble single room flat in downtown Tokyo that he'd owned since he had dropped out of college, with the kitchen first to view and no other divisor walls except for those of the bathroom right across from the kitchen. It wasn't rundown but it was certainly not new either. The mattress in the main room was on the floor, never having put together enough money nor time to buy decent bedframes for it, with the red and navy blue bedsheets tidily folded on it. The walls were decorated with sporadic paintings here and there, it was unlike any living space a rockstar like he considered himself to be could own. But it was home, the place where his heart was and would always be.

On the corner where a couch should've been had he been more practical was a sleek and elegant black piano that could very well be the most expensive thing he owned within the apartment. Currently his boyfriend of four years was playing on it, dressed in a white button down completely unbuttoned, his gray tank showing underneath it and black slacks. His hair was tousled about but it still held that insane pull against gravity that Naruto had never been able to explain, wild spikes of raven hair sticking up everywhere at the back. His presence was so powerful no matter how debauched he may look, you couldn't help but be drawn into him. It was always like this with Sasuke.

Naruto knew the song and he smiled nostalgically, approaching Sasuke until the man's back was almost brushing his front-side. Sasuke never acknowledged his presence but instead kept playing, completely involved in the music and Naruto wondered whether the bastard had heard him come in at all.

He'd missed him so much.

"Start over?" Naruto asked softly and this time Sasuke did stop. He looked up from his perch and Naruto leaned down to capture his lips upside down. _I need you_ their hearts sang, suddenly picking up their pace in their ribcage. They parted softly, their lips still brushing when Naruto spoke again.

"Please?"

Sasuke couldn't deny him, not when underneath the tiredness, the heaviness and the sadness that dulled those otherwise bright and cheerful blue eyes, also love was present and it soothed away all anger he'd harbored for this long a time, at least momentarily.

Sasuke considered himself a fool, waiting for Naruto to come back like a lovesick idiot every single night. Sometimes the waiting would carry on to the early morning and while Naruto was doing what he wanted to do with his life and was _loving_ every breathing second of it, he was leaving _him_ to take the backseat and Sasuke resented it. Days and weeks and months went by and the idea of packing his things and disappearing from Naruto's life for good sounded more and more appealing to him. He was tired of the chaos that was Naruto. From the moment they'd met, he'd turned his world upside down. Naruto was a master at the art of unpredictability and he was sick of his life being a roller-coaster thanks to the idiot.

It was only when Naruto started to stay longer hours at the studio that he-Sasuke realized how much his life had changed. Sometimes he missed his old life, full of agendas to follow and deadlines to meet, meetings to organize and what not. Naruto had convinced him to follow his heart with such conviction and his heart had told him to paint. So he did. He poured little parts of his soul into every piece he sold in the gallery he now owned.

He owned an art gallery.

Now and again he wondered if he'd made the right choice. Things at the gallery were going good but things in his personal life weren't. He was starting to resent his job almost as much as he had started to resent being on a second plane in Naruto's life and he couldn't keep up with this mess any longer. Naruto was just now entering the pinnacle of what clearly looked like a successful musical career, which meant good solid years of glory were coming in and in the music business everybody knew those were best dealt with without distractions.

Sasuke had always loved losing himself in mixtures of patterns and colors and textures. He felt sometimes feelings were better explained through a perfectly contoured canvas. For people like him, not interested in expressing much through words, it was the ultimate form of communication. Doing it every day, though, was getting really old, really fast. He didn't exactly know what awaited him should he close down the gallery and move on to bigger and better things but all this craziness with Naruto seemed a nuisance of sorts to deal with in the midst of all the brainstorming he did daily to come up with ways to move on to a different phase in his life. From the moment he had kickstarted this art gallery business he knew this wasn't where he was staying forever.

Sasuke played the first few keys to the bittersweet melody Naruto had probably heard when he'd first walked in the studio apartment and heard movement behind him before he felt Naruto slip right behind him, his legs spread enough to fit Sasuke in between them and his chest pressed lightly against Sasuke's back. Warmth coiled at the pit of Sasuke's stomach and he ignored how achingly familiar it felt to have Naruto pressed close to him like this again. Naruto nuzzled his nose in the nape of his neck and breathed in slowly, letting the breath out even slower, savoring the sweet virile scent Sasuke always seemed to give off and making Sasuke slightly shiver. His hands found comfort underneath Sasuke's tank. They didn't move up or down from their position on his lower abs and the beginning of his hipbones but the fingertips of his middle fingers traced circular patterns on his skin as Sasuke continued to play the piano.

"When the rain is blowing in your face," Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's ear as he sang in a low and mellow tone, "and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love." He kissed the appendage before continuing, his lips glued to the same spot. "When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love."

Sasuke could feel his fingers tremble on the keynotes. He didn't miss a beat but Naruto was breaking through his wall of impassive and unobtrusive composure. His voice remained a low and steady hum in his ear, able to lull him into a state of ecstatic happiness different from what he'd known as his own personal happiness all this time spent without Naruto. The kind of happiness he'd known sprouted out of satisfaction from getting things he'd wanted or getting things coming out the way he'd wanted them to. This kind of happiness felt so good he felt like it was something he wasn't entitled to. Just a few seconds ago he'd been thinking of exiling Naruto from his life and Naruto had come straight home from the studio and was doing his best to make this up to him. What was he to do?

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I could never do you wrong," Naruto continued and Sasuke reveled in the way those words seemed to melt off of Naruto's tongue, so easy and magnetic. "I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong."

The sleeve of his button-down seemed to slip off his shoulder with ease and Naruto took the brief moment to slide down the tank as well and kiss the bared skin. His lips lingered there longer than Sasuke would've liked. Even as Naruto sang the lyrics that followed of the song, they remained there, lightly brushing his skin with every word, his breath making the pale patch of skin hot.

"I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue," at this Naruto smiled and Sasuke's glaring features, though they didn't give way into a smile, they did soften some. "No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love."

Naruto kissed his shoulder again, his thumb brushing the skin soon after.

"I thought you wouldn't be here," he whispered sorrowfully as Sasuke played out the bridge of the song. "I thought you'd leave," he confessed.

"I thought about it," Sasuke declared truthfully and Naruto held him tighter to his torso, resting his forehead right in between his shoulder blades.

"We can make this work," Naruto assured, a resolute plead.

Sasuke stopped playing altogether, suddenly tired of having the same conversation over and over again. He'd been thinking about this whole thing in Naruto's absence, turning it over and over in his head and trying to see exactly _how_ they could make it work. Their relationship was like trying to get all the colors together in a Rubik's cube and always coming those last two little squares short. Compromises had to be made and in the big scheme of life both of them had to sacrifice too much in order to be together.

Was it even worth it?

"Can we, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a tired and resentful voice. He stood and Naruto let his hands fall away from him defeatedly as Sasuke turned to face him, standing still in between his spread legs. Naruto attempted to hold him again, letting his hands cling to his hips loosely. When Sasuke didn't pull away, he leaned in to nuzzle his face against his stomach. Sasuke felt Naruto's deep intake of breath and his hands came up to find safe comfort in his soft and wild spikes of golden hair.

"Let's go to bed," Sasuke suggested and Naruto obliged without protest.

Clothes scattered in random corners of the room. They couldn't be bothered to care, regardless of how differently they felt concerning their relationship, carnal need was a different matter and months of depravation made them act on instinct.

Hours into their post-coital bliss, Sasuke felt himself slowly come back to consciousness. It was to Naruto's low and sweet voice, murmuring in his ear the end of their song as they laid on their side, Naruto's chest pressed to his back and his fingers running through his hair slowly and without a hurry or a care in the world.

"The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret. Though winds of change are throwing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet." At this, Naruto kissed behind his ear then propped his elbow to hold the weight of his upper body up as he leaned in to kiss his bared shoulder.

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true," he leaned into his ear again, "Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you to make you feel my love. To make you feel my love."

Sasuke sighed, his thoughts fluctuating between what was right and what he wanted to be right. He was leaving Naruto for his own good and that was all the conviction he needed. He didn't much trust in fate but he did believe that two people that were right for each other could be right for each other at one point in life or another. Maybe he and Naruto just weren't right for each other right now. Loving each other had never been the problem between them, it was the being together—or rather not being together—that had ultimately drove them apart.

"I love you," Naruto whispered and Sasuke shut his eyes closed tightly at the raw emotion with which the words were uttered.

"I love you too," he replied.

Later, when Naruto had passed out, he showered quickly, packed up things he used daily (he'd come back for the rest later) and left. He knew Naruto's promise was true and he hoped his promise was just as true to Naruto. They would meet again…

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>I hope the end didn't disappoint. I won't say I'm a review whore but it would definitely help if you could critically evaluate my work. Thank you for reading!

P.s., If you're interested in listening to the song, I urge you to listen to Adele's version of it. Originally the song was performed by James Dean but I fell in love with Adele's voice after hearing this song. You can listen to it on youtube! Thanks again!


End file.
